Uninvited
by Ampersand Ellipsis
Summary: Full summary inside. May bump up to T because of the intense nature of their relationship in later chapters.
1. Draco One

Summary:

Not exactly a Draco/Ginny fic…but it is because it features glimpses of their interactions pre-Sorcerer's Stone to the end of Half-Blood Prince (and maybe Deathly Hallows if the mood strikes). Not exactly a song fic…but it is because it borrows heavily from "Uninvited" by Alanis Morissette, hence the title (Seriously, you've got to listen to it before, during or after you read this!).

Author's Note:

Anyone who has read my fics knows they're short and sweet (even the chaptered ones). Easy read, easy fanfic fix. These won't be any different, mostly because I tried to link them all together into one, but they didn't read as well because of the amount of time between each one (very sporadic!). I'll jump around a lot because as each instance comes to mind, perspective changes and I never know what it's going to be until I start typing (and even then I find myself alternating the narrator!).

Hope you like them!

X-X-X

Draco Malfoy would never have admitted that he was excited to go with his father to "work" (his father didn't actually work, but frequented the Ministry of Magic often enough in order to direct matters significant to him, that whenever he traveled into London his mother referred to it as "going to work"), but he couldn't help feeling important as he stood in the vast foyer. In an effort to hide his enthusiasm, he sighed heavily and looked around, attempting his haughtiest, most uninterested look.

Vast numbers of people walked past him, many of them ducking their heads as they caught sight of his father standing regally in the middle of the throng. He could not help but be impressed at the obvious influence his father held over the wizarding world. Today, being Career Day, there were more children in the crowd than usual; there were some mothers with sons and some fathers with sons, but very few girls with either parent. Apparently there weren't a lot of girls interested in the workings of the Ministry.

Suddenly he caught sight of a rather thin man with wispy red hair, and a small, laughing girl with hair the same shade of red, walking towards him, against the crowd. She looked up at her father with nothing less than pure adoration as she fired question after question at him. Draco felt jealousy burn inside him. _If anyone deserves to be looked at like that, it's me_, he thought scornfully. She then glanced around and for an instant cold, grey eyes met bright, brown ones. A faint smile crossed her face, but she quickly turned her attention back to her father.

Draco felt momentarily stunned. Up close her hair was magnificent: thick and long, it was the color of the setting sun after a storm, breathtaking and inspiring. Draco made to reach out to it as she passed, but instead tugged on his father's cloak and asked, "Who are they, Father?"

"What?" Lucius said, looking down at his son. "To whom are you referring?"

Draco pointed down the hall to the disappearing figures.

Lucius sneered and pushed Draco's outstretched arm down with his cane. "You couldn't possibly mean the Weasleys, Draco? Oh no, you are above asking questions about them. Poor and filthy, their blood is as unworthy as any Muggle. The entire family is a disgrace to the name of Wizard. I'll forgive you your question this time, but no son of mine will ever be caught in their company. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Father," Draco had said obediently, though he could not shake the image of her face from his mind.


	2. Ginny One

Like any pre-adolescent girl, Ginny had been fascinated by Harry Potter since the first time she had heard his story. Bill had been the first one to tell it to her one night in an effort to get her to sleep, but it had been repeated by countless family members and anyone else who would tell it to her over the years. Who wouldn't be mesmerized by a boy who, as a baby, had defeated the worst dark wizard in modern times, only to completely disappear himself? She knew he was the same age as Ron and had kept her eyes open at Platform 9 ¾ that day, not exactly knowing what he would look like, or if he would be there, but quite certain that he would stand out if he was there. She had been shocked to see how utterly normal he was; he had completely slipped under her radar and she had begged her mom to let her board the train for a closer look.

She was thrilled when a letter arrived from Percy indicating that Ron and Harry had become close friends, and for the first year after she met him face to face, she became obsessed. She frequently daydreamed while her mom tried to teach her math, attempting to conjure his face up more clearly in her mind. She also took to writing Ron week after week, begging for more information about her idol. Percy had finally intercepted her letters and written a scathing one to her, rebuking her for selfishly using up the family owl, Errol. He had also written one to Mom and Ginny was quickly banned from sending any letters at all.

Undeterred, she had instead taken to writing in her diary until Ron came home for break and she could pester him properly in person. She received enough info from Ron that she had very nearly used her diary up by the end of the summer. She had mentioned many times to her parents how she would like a new one to start her first year at Hogwarts, but they seemed not to hear her. She figured it was their way of making it a surprise when she received one for her birthday.

She felt numb head to toe when she came into the kitchen that morning, just a month before she was to start Hogwarts, and saw the object of all her thoughts, dreams and words sitting at the table eating breakfast. Ron, Fred and George had been threatening to go retrieve him for days, but she had never thought they would actually do it. Having him suddenly living in her house, potentially around every corner, was almost too much for her to bear.

Ginny was not one for self-censoring. In fact, she regularly got in trouble because of something she said. But around Harry, it was even worse, as though her body was no longer hers. It no longer did her bidding, instead contenting itself with the grossest and most embarrassing actions possible: elbows in the butter, bumping into and dropping things and the like. She also found her throat was always dry and that her heart pounded so hard that she could barely breathe, leaving her stuttering or with no voice at all.

Day after day for a month she watched him, as closely as possible, though usually from another room. His voice was soft, like he didn't use it very often, except when he laughed, which he did frequently. His hair was constantly disheveled and his eyes were greener than the pickled toads Mom had in the basement.

She was shocked when, in Flourish and Blotts, she suddenly found her voice and jumped to Harry's defense against a boy who looked vaguely familiar to her. His cold eyes surveyed her thoroughly and she felt anger rising inside her. No one was allowed to talk badly about Harry in front of her.

Later that night while writing in her new diary, she found her mind wandering back to the boy she had yelled at in Diagon Alley. Unlike Harry, this boy's face came quite clearly to her mind's eye and seemed content to stay there. It was a little annoying, really. Where had she seen that face before? And who did he think he was looking at her like that?


	3. Draco Two

Author's Note:

This one turned out much longer than I expected. Hope you enjoy!

X-X-X

It would be two years before Draco would see her again. During that time he had carefully found out as much as he could about her and her family. Some of it was from grilling Dobby about everything he knew or had heard about the family. Some of it was from vigilant eavesdropping.

From what he gathered, there really wasn't anything wrong with the Weasleys other than that they were poor ("More children than they can afford," his father often said). Even Ron, whom he had wanted very much to dislike, seemed only to have the flaw of becoming Harry Potter's best friend.

Having gone to Diagon Alley for his second pre-Hogwarts trip, he looked through the crowd without appearing to look. He finally caught sight of a sea of red hair, which he quickly sifted through until he found what he was seeking. He couldn't help taking an apprising sweep of her, noting, beyond the tattered clothes and streaks of soot across her face, how lovely she had grown in their time apart.

To his dissatisfaction he also noticed her staring at Potter with the same adoration he had seen her focusing on her father in the Ministry foyer. Anger and jealousy boiled inside him and he lashed out at Potter. He nearly fell over when she rushed to his defense, disappointment bitter in his mouth. He comforted himself with the thought of having a moment alone with her on the Hogwarts Express.

Nearly two weeks later, he was ready to see her on Platform 9 ¾. She and her parents rushed through the gateway, however, nearly missing the train and got caught in one of the doors in a fury of arms and trunks. It was several hours before he was able to find her by herself, returning from the bathroom. He deliberately stood in her way as she tried to pass.

"You're in my way," she said quietly, looking beyond him down the corridor.

"Am I?" he asked, a superior tone to his voice. His head swam in the rich scent of flowers that seemed to radiate from her.

She raised her face to look at him. "This is your last chance to move," she said in that same deadly quiet voice.

Before he could leer at her, he saw a swipe of her wand and felt a sharp blow to his cheek. Shocked, he put his hand up to it and felt it swelling rapidly.

"That's what you get for insulting Harry," she said as she pushed past him and made her way back to her compartment.

He leaned back against the wall for a moment, completely stunned. He saw his cheek, now the size of a large apple, reflected in the window. He began laughing in spite of himself. She was more magnificent than he had ever imagined!

X-X-X

Draco waited impatiently for the first years to enter the Great Hall. He noted with pleasure that her precious Potter had not only not ridden the Hogwarts Express, but he appeared to not have bothered to come back to school at all. This would make things easier.

_How long does it take that great oaf to sail across the lake?_ he thought grumpily. He was answered as the doors swung open and Professor McGonagall entered the room, followed by a line of small Hogwartians-to-be. His eyes found her quickly, near the end of the line. Her face was pale with fear and her eyes wildly scanned the hall. He couldn't help the triumphant sneer that formed when they briefly locked eyes and he willed her to resist him.

His heart had beat faster when she raised her chin defiantly and walked past without sparing him another glance. To him it had signaled the beginning of a challenge, one that he was eager to accept and win. Greedily, he watched her sorted into Gryffindor, and throughout the rest of the feast.

_She is not an obsession_, he told himself that night as he was getting ready for bed. _Hardly more than a fascination, really._ He thought it absurd that his father continued to call her "unworthy" of him and his position and wealth. On the contrary, he thought her worthy of him in every way. And, though he would never admit it to anyone else, he found her superior to him in the defense of things and people she believed in. He could never have her courage.


	4. Ginny Two

Author's Note:

At the urging of denise134 I've decided to post Ginny's side of the confrontation with Draco on the Hogwarts Express.

X-X-X

Ginny was up before the sun the morning of September 1st. All those years of waiting was finally going to pay off: She would be attending Hogwarts for the first time today!

She had already packed and repacked her trunk several times the night before to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She showered and got dressed, enjoying the abnormally quiet house. Because no one else was awake, she settled down at her desk beneath the window overlooking the orchard which was not quite visible in the pre-dawn hour.

_Dear Tom_, she wrote. _I'm so excited! I am starting Hogwarts today. Can you believe it? I've gone to Platform 9 ¾ five times for all of my brothers and it's finally my turn! Not even hand-me-down robes, tattered second-hand books or a dented cauldron can spoil this day!_

A knock on her door startled her and she slammed her diary shut and quickly shoved it behind the curtains hanging from her window. Her mom's head peeked in the room.

"Good girl, Ginny," she said. "Thank you for being ready already. Will you please help me get everyone else up and going?"

Ginny nodded and stood up, forgetting about her diary. The rest of the morning was spent waking her brothers and trying to keep out of Harry's way. It wasn't until they were in the car, on the way to King's Cross that she glanced up at the Burrow one last time only to see her diary shining in the bright sun.

"Stop!" she yelled. "I forgot my diary!" She climbed over her brothers and accidentally jammed her elbow into Harry's shoulder in her haste to get out of the car and retrieve her precious diary. How could she be expected to survive her first year at Hogwarts without Tom?

It turned out she was not the only one to forget something and by the time they arrived at King's Cross, she nearly missed the Hogwarts Express. She received a nasty bruise on her shin from her father shoving her heavy trunk onto the train, but she managed to drag it into the last compartment. Out of breath and a little sweaty, she suddenly realized how long she had been awake and leaned back against the seat in the compartment and closed her eyes.

She woke up several hours later, completely wrapped up in her robes. _Why do I have to be such a violent sleeper? _she thought as she untangled herself. Her stomach rumbled and she realized that not only had she not eaten anything, but she had missed the snack trolley. Sighing heavily, she made her way out into the corridor where she spotted the bathroom. _Definitely my first destination_, she thought with relief.

When she came out of the bathroom she was hungrier than when she went in. _Stupid Ron_, she thought angrily. _I bet he didn't even save me anything to eat. Can't even bother to stop by and see how I am, the git!_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a thin, but quite solid figure blocking her way.

Years of training from her brothers' teasing kicked in. Her mind cleared and she focused all of her energy into preparation for a hex. "You're in my way," she said quietly, looking beyond him down the corridor.

"Am I?" he asked, a superior tone to his voice.

She raised her face to look at him. She recognized the cold, grey eyes at once. She now knew his name; Ron had told her after their run in at Flourish and Blotts: Draco Malfoy. Rich, spoiled and Harry's arch enemy. "This is your last chance to move," she said in that same deadly quiet voice.

Before he could do anything, she raised her hand and instead of slapping him, swiped her wand and sent a stinging spell at his pale cheek. She felt a surge of satisfaction when she saw him put his hand up to it and saw it swelling rapidly. She had never performed that spell before with a wand.

"That's what you get for insulting Harry," she said as she pushed past him and made her way back to her compartment.

X-X-X

The boat ride across the lake had been thrilling, but soon her heart was pounding more out of fear than from excitement. The moment she set foot into the Great Hall to be sorted she looked around frantically for a flash of red hair to calm her nerves, but could not see any. _Stupid Ron!_ she screamed in her mind. _Not only could I not find him on the Hogwarts Express, but he promised me he would be right there when I was sorted. I'm as big a git as he is for believing him._

As she made her way up to the front of the room, she spotted a pale, pointed face sneering at her in the sea of black hats. The look on his face dared her to trip or fall. Again she felt the coldness of his stare until she noticed that, although the size of his cheek had been returned to normal, there was still what looked like a pink smudge where the hex had hit him. She quickly channeled her fear into anger, shooting a look of hatred at him before turning to walk to the front of the Great Hall.

His was the last face she saw as the Sorting Hat slipped over her eyes.

_Rotten Malfoy_, she thought furiously.

_A female Weasley?_ the Sorting Hat asked in surprise. _I can't remember the last time I've sorted one of you._

_Whatever_, Ginny thought cheekily. _Aren't you finished yet?_

_Not afraid, are you, my dear?_

_What's there to be afraid of?_

_Just as I suspected. I haven't been wrong about any of your family yet_, he said proudly. _Griffyndor!_

Ginny quickly pulled off the hat and made her way to sit next to a boy as small as she was. It had finally started. This was going to be a great year.


End file.
